Confessions
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Leon has made a bullet. And it is used on Gokudera. He is NOT happy. VERY slight 8059. Rated T for a swear word in capitals. GASP!


**A/N: **Hi peoples! I haven't posted in a while, being busy with end of term tests and getting Dissidia!! (otaku-cravings) and playing Vongola Wars on Facebook. So I am posting something now! Hopefully I will be able to write more now even though I'm having like no inspiration…

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I never could because Amano-sensei is waaaaaaaay too awesome for me.

**************************************************************

Reborn slowly picked up the bullet from Leon's tongue and smirked. He knew _just _the person to help him try it out.

********

Gokudera whistled happily as he walked to his boss' house. Today they had a maths test. It was the perfect chance for Tsuna to prove to everyone that he wasn't so stupid after all, because of Gokudera's teachings. Then even Reborn would have to agree that Gokudera was truly fit to be the Jyuudaime's right-hand man. Thinking these thoughts, he was in a good mood as he arrived at the Sawada residence.

"Jyuudaime!" he shouted in greeting and was met by a very flustered-looking Tsuna, still in his pyjamas. "G-Gokudera-kun, run!" yelled Tsuna. The bomber looked at him, confused. Then he fell to the ground as a bullet lodged into his head.

********

"Gokudera-kun? Are you alright?" The said mafioso groaned groggily and sat up slowly. He realized he still in front of the Sawada residence. He looked frantically for the attacker, and saw Reborn sitting on the wall. "R-Reborn-san? Was…that you?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't aiming for you. In fact, I missed Dame-Tsuna completely! Waste of Leon's new bullet," replied the infant. Gokudera blinked slightly before asking, "Leon's bullet? But I feel fine!"

Reborn just smirked. "Don't worry, something will happen soon." And once again, the hitman was right.

Tsuna looked carefully at Gokudera. For some reason, he felt compelled to say something. So he did. "Gokudera-kun, I want to you lay off the right-hand man thing. I just want you to be my friend and it's starting to annoy me."

The bomber snapped his head up in shock and stared at his boss. Tsuna stared back, blinking slightly before realizing what had said. "Ah, Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me-"

Gokudera stood up with dark eyes. "It's alright, Jyuudaime, I understand. You do not have to apologise to me. After all, I am not fit to be your right-hand man."

Tsuna stared up at the figure. He had wanted to say that for a long time, but he had stopped himself because he had known it would this kind of reaction from him. The Vongola Jyuudaime opened his mouth to say something but watched, open-mouthed as the bomber gave a small gasp of "Aneki!" before crashing to the ground, clutching his stomach. Tsuna whirled around to see Bianchi slowly walking towards Gokudera's limp body. "Hayato, Father thinks that you are a useless wimp who doesn't deserve a position in the Vongola. He compared you to your mother, the piano lady. But even if he doesn't love you, I do. I want you to remember that." Strangely, Bianchi was on the verge of tears. Tsuna looked at her worriedly before hearing Reborn say, "Hm. I've figured it out." The soon-to-be mafia boss turned to his tutor and asked hurriedly, "What is it, Reborn? Do you know what the bullet does yet?"

"I shall call it… the 'Confessions Bullet'!"

"The 'Confessions Bullet'? What does it do?"

"It makes everyone tell the recipient of this the bullet what they most want to tell him."

"Eh?! But what's the point of that? And how will Gokudera deal with it?"

"He will simply have to wait until the effects wear off."

"When will that be? …Reborn? Reborn!" The infant sat on the ledge, the bubble coming out of his nose signifying that he was asleep.

********

Gokudera stormed into the classroom. He was very, very, VERY annoyed. And that was an understatement. Not only had he started his day with the knowledge that the Jyuudaime was getting frustrated at him, he had fallen asleep on the street and had woken up with a horrible stomachache. Then, his walk to school had been a nightmare. He had met the turf-head who had challenged him to an EXTREME fight and chased him around the block, then been bombarded by fangirls squealing, "Gokudera! I want to hug you! I want to kiss you! I want to go out with you!" and so on. Then he had come across the stupid cow who had kindly told him that he, Lambo Bovino, did not need stupid, ugly and rude people like Gokudera to help him in his world domination. Gokudera had just barely managed to stop himself from blowing up the whole of Namimori. Reborn, of course, had been immune to the bullet and had calmly told him about the new bullet and Gokudera had expected a bad day, but now he was promising that if the effects didn't wear off soon, he would blow up a few thousand bodies.

********

"You weak herbivore. It seems that you are not in a crowd today. For that I may let you off. Or I may not."

"Bastard, what did you say?!"

"Put those bombs away. I will not let you live if you damage school property."

"Che, whatever. I'm not going to waste my time with someone like you. I'm leaving."

Gokudera stomped away angrily. The day was almost over, and he still had people making weird confessions to him. If it wasn't for the Jyuudaime begging him to control himself, he surely would have run out of bombs by now. And it was still possible that he would, soon. He found a small, empty room and darted in, locking the door. Finally, some privacy. "Damn bullet, doing something so useless and wrecking my whole day like this. I promise I'll throw dynamite at the next person who walks through that door, unless it's the Jyuudaime, of course. Damn it, I'm pissed off! Ok Hayato, calm down. Slowly count to ten. One, two- what the heck am I doing?! I'm not gonna calm down! Argh!!!!!" Obviously, he wasn't in a very good mood. So when Takeshi Yamamoto opened the door and entered the room, looked at the bomber in relief and said, "I've been looking for you. I love you, Gokudera," the storm guardian simply shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" and blasted the baseball-idiot out of the building.

**********************************************************

**A/N: **Hmm. I am now staring at the words in capitals. It's quite rude isn't it? Anyway, while I was writing this, I remembered. I FORGOT GOKU-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY!!

And then I wrote this, him getting all pissed off. Hmm. I won't apologise though. Review please!


End file.
